A multiple chip package allows multiple chips to be mounted onto a single die paddle of a lead frame. The functionality of a single-chip package is limited to the semiconductor chip within the package. The functionality can be increased by re-designing the chip. However, this is usually a time consuming and expensive process. A multiple-chip package overcomes this limitation by allowing additional chips to be included in the package.